Midnight in Manhattan
by needneverbehopeless
Summary: Sadie has never been one to follow orders. Not even this one. But, meeting a strange boy and ruining two perfect almost-relationships, kinda questions the purpose of any adventure. Some Percabeth and Sanubis later on. all characters are a little bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. I am writing this story with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. We hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KC or PJO.**

**Copyright: We own this plot. Don't steal anything or we kill you. **

Chapter One

Sadie POV

Amos was going out for the first time in like, forever, and he just wouldn't stop lecturing us about how NOT to go to Manhattan. "Okay guys, so I'm gonna go now; just make sure, that whatever you do, you do NOT go to Manhattan," Amos said one last time. I waved. "Okay, bye," I told him. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Bye," Amos said and finally left. Carter turned to me. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. "Have you learned _nothing _from the library incident?" I asked my idiot brother. "Isn't it obvious? We go to Manhattan!" Carter looked confused. "But….Amos just said not to." I blinked. "Exactly." Carter didn't seem to get it. Poor underprivileged brother. "Wait, so because Uncle Amos told us _not _to go to Manhattan, we go to Manhattan?" he asked.

I nodded. "So, are you coming or not?" I asked. Carter thought about it while I waited impatiently. "How about…..no," Carter finally decided. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But I'm going anyway. So bye." And I left the room. I could tell Carter secretly wanted to come with me though, you know cause I'm totally amazing, but actually I would rather go alone. _I'd better get going before he decides to follow, _I thought. I left the mansion and counted, 1-2-3. "SADIE! WAIT UP!" Carter called. I rolled my eyes and started walking.

Carter POV

I ran after Sadie before she could get very far, but I decided not to let her see me. She took a public bus and was soon in Manhattan. I could tell she was getting hungry because she was heading to a burger place, but suddenly a boy of about sixteen literally knocked her over. She turned around with fire in her eyes, and I could tell that she was furious. I felt sorry for the boy who bumped into her. She didn't hold back. She lifted her hand and he slammed into a brick wall ten feet away. Around the corner came the largest Chihuahua I had ever seen. The Chihuahua was literally foaming at the mouth.

Sadie snapped her fingers and the Chihuahua snapped in half. The boy's eyes widened and he stared open-mouthed at Sadie. _Cruel,_ I thought. I mean it was rabid, but not exactly evil. Sadie spoke: "So why exactly are you being chased by a minion of Set? Are you a magician? You don't look like you're from the House of Life." "Who's Set?" the boy replied. "Am I a WHAT? The house of who?" Sadie frowned. "You know what? Never mind." Sadie then whipped out her staff (still in ruler form), and held it to the boy's neck. "Tell me your name or I cut off your head," she demanded.

_Wow, Sadie, give the dude a break,_ I thought. I could tell the boy was thinking the same thing. He eyed the ruler in Sadie's hand and observed, "You know, a ruler isn't very threatening." Sadie sighed and expanded the ruler into a ten foot staff. "Neither is a stick," the boy continued. Sadie glared at him and used her magic to lift him into the air. "Now _that's _a decent threat," the boy said. "Name," Sadie commanded. The boy didn't answer. "Tell me your name or I'll drop you," Sadie growled. "Okay fine. My name is…Peter Johnson," the boy answered. "Really? You don't look like a Peter. You look more like a Percy," Sadie observed. I didn't think so. I thought he looked more like a…..Pepé. Or maybe Harold.

"Psht. No, not Percy. Psht. Psht. Psht. That's just ridiculous," the boy said. "You know what?" Sadie asked. "I don't care what your name is. I'm calling you Percy. And you're buying me a burger." She then dropped him. _Ouch, _I thought looking away. "What was that for?" Peter asked, rubbing his head. _Oh, good, he's not dead, _I thought. "There's no other way to get you down," Sadie answered. "Oh," Peter said. "Come on, Percy. There's a burger place up the street."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or KC.**

**Copyright: Steal and we kill you.**

Chapter Two

Annabeth POV

Okay, so, I was just walking up the streets in Manhattan doing nothing, when I realized something. _Wait a minute, _I thought. _Doesn't Percy live somewhere around here? I think I'll go visit him. _Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy, where do you live? Percy, Percy, Percy, wait! _**PERCY? **_What is he doing sitting in a burger joint WITH ANOTHER GIRL!_ Don't overreact, _I told myself. _Don't overreact. Well, it wouldn't _hurt _just to peek in. _I looked through the window. The girl was laughing at something he'd said. A waiter came up to them and took their orders. I couldn't tell what they were ordering, but I guessed it was a burger. Also, the lucky girl had a BRITISH ACCENT! I've always been jealous of girls with British accents.

Man, this girl had it all. Good looks, Percy, a British accent, Percy, red streaks in her hair, PERCY! I almost stomped in there and slapped him. But I didn't. See? I have control. I _did _however whip out my cell, prepared to text him an angry message, but then I realized he never told me his number. Apparently, Percy didn't care about monsters anymore, so he'd convinced his mom to let him get a phone. I looked through the window again and saw that….he was exchanging….numbers….with…._her._ Great. Just great. I'm losing my almost-but-not-exactly-official-but-soon-to-be-boyfriend here. And not just to anybody. To a girl with a _British. Accent! _I was about to go in there, but I noticed a boy squatting next to me.

He looked like Nico, except _slightly _ less depressed, and with better hair. "Who the Hades are you?" I asked him. He jumped about a foot in the air. "What? Who? Oh. I'm An….drew. Andrew…..yeah." "Okay then," I muttered. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "What are _you _doing here?" he replied. "Touché." Neither of us actually answered the question. We just kept watching Percy and the British chick. Finally, the two finished eating and stood up to leave. The dude sitting next to me was faster and got out of the way before the Brit could see him. Percy, however, had no choice but to notice me.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?" I made up an answer before Percy could get suspicious. "Oh, Perce, um…yeah, I was, uh….admiring the window work! Yeah, that's totally what I was doing," I told him. "Um, okay then," he apparently accepted the answer. The girl stepped forward and nodded curtly at me; then turned to Percy. "So, Percy. I gotta go. I'll see you later….maybe. Anyway, I had a nice time. Thanks." Percy made a peace sign in her direction and called, "Yeah, bye! Hey, and, uh…thanks for not killing me, btw. Just saying." The girl waved and Percy turned back to me. "So, Annabeth…..what's up?" he asked. "Who's she?" I asked.

"Who, Sadie? Oh, she's nobody. She's just this girl who kinda saved me from a chimera attack; then rose me ten feet in the air and dropped me, but then I bought her a burger so now it's all cool." I glared at him. He didn't seem to get the message. "Why were you being chased by a chimera?" I asked. Percy ruffled his hair embarrassedly. "Well, you know. Cell phones." I rolled my eyes and dragged Percy away.

**A/N: You like? Say yes and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or KC.**

**Copyright: Steal and we kill you.**

Chapter Three

Sadie POV

Wow. That Percy kid is really something. I mean he's cute, but he's not as cute as- "Hey, Sadie," a very, and I mean _very _familiar voice said, coming up next to me. I jumped . "Anubis? What are you doing here?" "Talking to you," the god answered. "Oh. Right. I mean, I _meant_, what are you doing _here, _as in, in Manhattan, at a random burger place?" Anubis looked around and frowned. "Talking to you," he answered slowly. I rolled my eyes. "You don't get out much, do you?" I asked. Anubis tilted his head to the side, apparently not understanding the question. I sighed, giving up. "What do you want?" I asked. Anubis frowned again. "Am I supposed to want something?"

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Well, no, but usually when people start randomly talking to other people, they have something they want to talk about," I informed him. "Oh. Okay. Bye," Anubis said, turning away and leaving. I shook my head as I walked away. I worry about that guy-er, god- sometimes.

Anubis POV

I just learned something today. Apparently when people talk to other people, they have to have something they want to talk about. Who knew? I bumped into that girl from before….Annabelle? I don't remember her name. Anyway, she had ditched the dude who had been flirting with Sadie and now started yelling randomly at me. "What the Hades are you doing? Who was that British chick flirting with my almost-but-not-exactly-official-but-soon-to-be-boyfriend?" she asked, speaking really fast. "The real question," I answered. "Is why in…..the place that I come from was your…..whatever doing flirting with my…friend…..who is a girl…yeah." Annabelle glared at me. "You're weird, Andrew."

"Who?" I asked. "I mean, yeah, right. Andrew. Okay." The girl suddenly smiled evilly. "I have an idea." I wasn't exactly sure where this "idea" was gonna get us, but I decided it might be fun, so I played along.

"So….Andrew," Annabelle said, still even more manically. "How would you like to go on a fake date with me that just _happens _to be at the next place Percy and Sadie see each other?" she asked. I thought about that. I didn't know much about this whole "dating" thing (I'm the god of death, what do you expect), but if it got Sadie away from…._him, _I was in. I nodded once; then again, more confidently. "Deal," I told Annabelle. "Great," she said. "Tell Sadie to come to the Googolplex Mall this Saturday at seven p.m. sharp and I'll meet you there with Percy. Deal?" "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except story, so don't steal.**

Chapter Four

Carter POV

Okay. So my sister walked out of a burger joint with the guy she just tried to kill, Anubis and some girl named…..Annabelle? were trying to spy on them, and…..oh yeah. I turned around and guess who was behind me? You guessed it! Uncle Amos. I'm dead. "Carter? What are you doing here?" he asked. I could tell he was trying hard to keep from yelling. "Um-well-Sadie," I stuttered. "I don't see Sadie," Amos pointed out. "And-and-Peter Johnson-" "Who?" Amos asked. I shook my head. "Never mind. But I promise! It was all Sadie's idea! I just came along so she wouldn't get hurt!" Amos studied my face. I could tell he _wanted _to believe me, but was leaning toward the non-believer side.

Amos sighed. "Carter, how about this? If we get home and Sadie is sitting on the couch watching some show, you are in _so _much trouble. If not, _she _is in so much trouble." I grinned. "Deal." And I raced back to Brooklyn.

When Uncle Amos and I got back to the mansion, guess who was sitting on the couch, watching some show? Yep. Sadie. Once again, I'm dead. And, once again, it is all. Sadie's. Fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi. I am writing this story with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. We hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KC or PJO.**

**Copyright: We own this plot. Don't steal anything or we kill you. **

Chapter Five

Annabeth POV

"YO! PERCE!" I screamed. He turned around, surprised and slightly scared. "Yo, Annabeth. I'm right here, you know. No need to scream." "Right, sorry." I apologized. "So…you wanna go to the mall with me on Saturday? Sevenish?" I asked. Percy shrugged. "Sure," he answered. _Perfect, _I thought. _My plan is working._ Now I just had to make sure that Andrew told Sadie about- "Hi Annabelle." I jumped. "Andrew?" he nodded. "Oh. Hi. And it's, uh…Annabeth." He nodded again. "What are you doing here?" Andrew looked at me, obviously confused. "I'm talking to you," he answered. Now _I _was confused. "Anyway, did you talk to Sadie yet?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sweet," I commented. "I just asked Percy. So, do you have a cell phone? Cause we'll need a way to communicate." He hesitated; then said, "Uh, yeah. I totally have a cell phone. Um, my number is…..666….666…666….8." I raised my eyebrows at that number, but nodded and put it into my phone. "Kay, I'll text you when Percy and I get there, kay?" he nodded. "Kay, I'll see you Saturday," I said. "See ya Saturday."

~Saturday~

Sadie POV

So what was the point of Anubis just popping in _right _when I was about to watch Carter get chewed out by Uncle Amos? And then, the _Egyptian god of death_ asked me on a date. I mean, not a date, but a date, well really more of a trip to the mall, but it sure seemed like a date, but- sigh. How bout I just show you?

*FLASHBACK*

_So, just as Uncle Amos was about to start screaming at Carter for something done by yours truly, Anubis popped in. "Anubis?" Carter, Amos, and I exclaimed. Anubis waved. "Ciao," he said affirmatively. "Sadie? You? Me? Mall? Food Court? Saturday? Seven? See ya there!" And then he just left. I mean some people just do _not _know how to ask out a girl! Honestly! _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

But, here I am, on my way to the mall to meet with Anubis. Then, I saw Percy, so naturally, I walked over and talked to him. "Percy! What's up?" I asked casually. Percy looked around before answering. "Hey Sadie. I'm…uh, waiting for my…..date? I don't know. She's supposed to be here, but…..yeah. What about you?" "I'm waiting for…..someone…too." Percy nodded. Then, Anubis walked in. _Oh good, he's here,_ I thought. Then I noticed something. He had his arm around….Annabelle…Percy's…..date. Speaking of Percy, his jaw literally hit the ground when he saw his girlfriend with Anubis. "Oh, Andrew, you're so funny," Annabelle commented, squeezing Anubis's hand.

I gaped at them; then turned to Percy. "Our dates just ditched us," he commented. I nodded. "Yes they did…..wait! He's not my date! We just…..came here…to….hang out…I guess." Percy didn't seem to be listening. I noticed something. Why had Annabelle called Anubis Andrew? I mean, I understood that Anubis would want to think of a fake name so he wouldn't give himself away, but seriously, Andrew? That is like the dorkiest name on the planet! That and Harold.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi. I am writing this story with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. We hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KC or PJO.**

**Copyright: We own this plot. Don't steal anything or we kill you. **

Chapter Six

Anubis POV

It was going great. Annabelle was a really cool girl. Not as cool as Sadie, but still pretty cool. So any way, we saw Sadie and Percy, and walked over. I had my arm around Annabelle, but couldn't take my eyes off of Sadie. She had her shoulder-length red streaked hair pulled back into a high ponytail, was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt with the words _little _**DEVIL** printed in red. Sadie was wearing a twirly red skirt(Since when does Sadie wear skirts?), and high heeled(I know right?) black wedges. Annabelle was calling me funny, even though I hadn't said anything yet. Honestly, I could have stared at Sadie all day, except Annabelle elbowed me in the ribs. "Soooo…wanna go grab something to eat?" I asked. I was thinking McDonalds but apparently everyone else was thinking Italian. I wanted to scream "WE'RE IN BLOODY _**AMERICA**_ PEOPLE!" but I restrained myself. See. I have control.

Sadie POV

So Annabelle and Anubis actually had the nerve to invite Percy and Me to eat with them! How could they? But, we agreed and we all went to go eat at this weird Italian place called, Pizza La Amore and sat next to each other, acting all lovey-dovey and totally ignoring us! Except Anubis kept glancing over at me every ten seconds before Annabelle dragged his attention back to her. Stupid girl, stealing my...friend...who is a boy…and…a….god…she doesn't even know his real name…...anyway, I hope Percy takes her back soon. Like NOW.

I had an idea

an evil idea


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi. I am writing this story with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. We hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KC or PJO.**

**Copyright: We own this plot. Don't steal anything or we kill you. **

Chapter Seven

Sadie POV

_Here goes nothing_ I thought

I scribbled a note onto a napkin and passed it to Percy

_i have an idea. Play along_

he nodded discreetly. i smiled. Time to showcase my brilliance. "I have to go to the loo" i announced. "Wanna come Annie?" i asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. She looked hesitant, then nodded. I gave Percy a quick-but-obvious peck on the cheek, and both him and Anubis turned beet red. What can i say; i have that effect on guys. As soon as we got to the bathroom i struck up a seemingly harmless conversation with Annabelle. "So...you got a date with Andrew, huh?" I asked "Um...i guess so." she replied. "i guess he ran out of girls to trick" i stated. "What?" she was suddenly interested. The mouse was in the trap. "He always pretends to like another girl, tricks you into helping him, pretends you are the one he loves, then breaks your heart, all for his own amusement." she looked shocked. time to snap the trap "but that couldn't possibly be the case this time, right Annie?" she ran out of the bathroom tears streaming down her face. i would leave the rest to Percy. i had no doubt at all that when i got back, Annabelle would be gone, Percy would be running after, and Anubis would have a rather large slap mark on his cheek. Revenge is my specialty.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi. I am writing this story with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. We hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KC or PJO.**

**Copyright: We own this plot. Don't steal anything or we kill you.**

Chapter Eight

Percy POV:

I officially got scared when Annabeth ran out of the bathroom crying, slapped her date, and ran out of the mall. I glanced at Andrew, who shrugged and rubbed his face, apparently not surprised about being slapped.

"I'll be right back," I muttered, getting up. Andrew nodded. Wow, I thought. This kid is even less social then Nico. What does-or did-Annabeth see in him?

I ran after Annabeth, praying to every god I knew that she wouldn't slap me, and caught up to her about half way back to camp. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" I asked. Annabeth turned around, still crying.

"Percy, I-" Annabeth faltered, her eyes widening, and pointed behind me. I frowned in confusion, and turned around. I was shocked at what I saw, but before I could count to four, I blacked out.

Anubis POV

I knew something was up as soon as Sadie announced she had to use the restroom. Then she invited "Annie" and I knew my eternal life was over. So when Annabelle came back crying, I was only half surprised. Then Sadie came in with a tell-tale smirk, and I scowled. I was honestly surprised it wasn't more painful. Sadie was getting soft.

"I knew you were faking it as soon as you said your name was Andrew. Not even 'Drew. ANDREW. Hi-lar-i-ous." She ranted.

"At least I didn't decide on Harold" I replied, and she burst out laughing. "What?" I asked. She tried to reply but was laughing too hard.

As we were walking out of the restaurant, I put my arm around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

This went perfectly, I thought. I just hope Percy and Annabelle were O.K.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi. I am writing this story with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. We hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KC or PJO.**

**Copyright: We own this plot. Don't steal anything or we kill you.**

Chapter Nine

Percy POV

Darkness and sparkles. Bubbles everywhere. What the Hades is going on? Where am I? Am I dead? Why am I asking myself all these questions? Why won't Annabeth make out with me? Sadie's hot, I wonder if she's a good kisser. Whoa. Um...forget I said that last one there. I-I didn't actually mean it. I-I mean...never mind. "Annabeth?" I croaked. "You okay?" No answer. My eyes snapped open. I was lying in the middle of the street. In front of me was a lady holding Annabeth. A lady with gray eyes.

Annabeth POV

What happened? Am I dead. Gods, my head hurts. Percy is so hot. Um...what the Hades is wrong with me? Why did I just think that? You know what? Never mind. I'm just gonna go back to sleep.

Anubis POV  
>Sadie and I left the mall, oficially friends again. She was leaning on my shoulder, which was both enjoyable and awkward at the same time. "Look, Sadie," I told her, stepping away, so she was forced to stand up straight. "I, uh...really should be getting back to The Hall of Judgement." Sadie looked upset. "Really?" she asked. "We just scared off Peter and Annabelle for nothing?" "I thought you liked him," I muttered. Sadie looked surprised. "Well, I- I do," she stammered. "But-but...I like you too. i'm just confused."she admitted. I looked into her eyes. She looked into mine. "mabe this will clear things up." i said. Her eyes were so...so blue...so beautiful...I leaned forward, closer and closer. I closed my eyes and- "HELP! DRAKON!" Sadie and I snapped backward, surprised. But, sadly, we recognized the voice. I sighed. "Should we go save him?" I asked. Sadie grinned. "I think we might have to." I sighed again, but held out my arm. Sadie took it and we skipped off to save her boyfriend. sometimes i think i should have just punched Percy's lights out when i had the chance.<p>

Percy POV  
>As soon as I tried to make sure Annabeth was okay, her mom disappeared and left Annabeth unconscious on the street. She's sure motherly. I helped Annabeth sit up and fed her some nectar so she'd wake up. but she didn't. she stayed asleep. i was officially worried. "Annabeth?" I asked, shaking her slightly. Her breathing was deep and raspy, almost like a...uh oh. that's not Annabeth. my eyes widened and i slowly turned around to see the giant familiar monster leaning over me. "HELP! DRAKON!"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Carter POV

You could never imagine how hard it is to see your little sister walk out of the mall with her head resting on the shoulder of that-that Death Guy! How did I get there? (Sings dramatically)* FLASH-BACK*

So I was sitting very nervously (yes you CAN sit nervously) waiting to be yelled at when Anubis (YES THE DEATHGOD DUDE, HOW MANY ANUBIS'S DO YOU KNOW!) pops right in and said ""Sadie? You? Me? Mall? Food Court? Saturday? Seven? See ya there!" and then just left. I was about to respectfully decline, when I realized he said Sadie. That would have been awkward. He…..he…huh.

So anyways Sadie skipped off to her room singing something that sounded like "happy,happy,!happy,happy,hap-what are you looking at dweeb?" yeah. My sister's not exactly cómo se dice… "normal".

Where was I? ohh, right. Anubis. Sadie. Crazy. After that weird interuption Amos seemed lost in thought. "I have a better idea for you. You are to oversee Sadie's 'date' with Anubis,. And if anything goes wrong, you punch him." "but how am I-" I started "this conversation is over" I sighed, and plopped down on the couch. "oh gods of eternal egypt this was going to be hard" I thought.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So now you see where I'm coming from. Honestly, I wasn't sure weather Iwas supposed to punch him or not. What did Amos mean by "goes wrong"

I didn'have much time to think about it though, because at that second that dude….Peter? Prissy? Yeah thats it. That dude, Prissy's voice comes out of nowhere yelling "help Drakon!"

Now I have just one question….. WHAT IN EGYPTIAN MYTHOLOGY IS A DRAKON!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi. I am writing this story with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. We hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KC or PJO.**

**Copyright: We own this plot. Don't steal anything or we kill you.**

Chapter Eleven

Percy POV

I've fought a _lot _of monsters in my time. But never by myself while my almost-but-not-exactly-official-but-soon-to-be-maybe-ish-totally-hot-girlfriend is unconscious. I pulled out my sword, and stood to attack. But before I could do anything, two people burst into the fight. Sadie and Andrew. Hurray.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" I asked casually, stabbing the monster at the same time.

"Helping you."

"Saving your butt." They spoke at the same time.

"Anyway," I continued. "This thing's gonna be _kinda _hard to kill, just warning you," I told them. Andrew snapped his fingers and the monster disappeared in a flash of smoke. "Or not," I continued.

Suddenly, a third person came to join us. Nico. "Hey, Percy," he said casually as he walked by. "Hey Annabeth. Hey random dude. Hey random chick." "Nico?" Andrew asked. Nico froze and turned to face Andrew.

"Anubis?" Nico asked in amazement.

"Cough cough Andrew," Andrew answered.

"Right. Andrew." Nico winked. "Hey dude, you still remember the handshake?" he asked. Nico and Andrew then proceeded to do a really complicated handshake that ended with a loud proclamation of, "EMO KIDS FOREVER!"

"Do you two _know _each other?" Sadie and I asked simultaneously.

"Emo kid 101. It's a _long _story," Andrew and Nico answered.

"Hey, have you seen Fang lately?" Andrew asked Nico.

"No, but I follow his blog," Nico answered. "Hey, did you know that he and Max broke up?"

Andrew gasped and put a hand to his heart. "How could they?"

"Anyway," Sadie and I said awkwardly. "We'll just leave you two to….catch up." I dragged Annabeth out of the way and waited for Sadie to follow. She shook her head in disbelief at the two emos and ran after me. "Carter, you can come out now," she called. A dude with leaves in his hair and wearing an embarrassed expression stepped out of the bushes.

"Jeez, Sadie, how did you know I was here?" the dude "Carter" asked. Sadie shrugged. "Anyway, should we-"

"Fang? What are _you _doing here?" Nico interrupted.

**A/N: Note: We do not own MR either. But man, I wish we did.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi. I am writing this story with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. We hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KC or PJO or MR (Maximum Ride- where Fang and Maya are from).**

**Copyright: We own this plot. Don't steal anything please.**

Anubis POV

Fang's eyes widened when he noticed us below and he tucked his pitch black wings in and landed next to us.

He performed the Emo Kid 101 handshake with each of us, although refused to say, "Emo kids forever!" (Fang doesn't talk much).

We then started talking about our lives since the class ended. Fang admitted that yes, the blog was telling the truth, he and Max had broken up, and that he had left the flock to form his own. Nico and I tried to convince him that he needed to go back, that Max needed him, all that stuff, but he told us that we were starting to sound like some sappy romance movie and to forget about Max for now, so we shut up.

"Anyway, you guys been good?" Fang asked. I shrugged.

"You know; Egyptian god of the underworld; how good can you get? Not a lot of people have died lately though, so I guess that's good. And I've...made some new friends." I glanced at Sadie and Carter a few yards away. "And some enemies." I glared at Percy.

"You?" Fang asked Nico.

That wasn't very smart, though, because Nico would NOT. STOP. TALKING. He rambled on about saving the world (in excruciating detail) and how he was now touring around the world fighting monsters and possibly looking for a girlfriend (although the second one wasn't going very well). Suddenly another flying kid came down from the sky.(seriously, how many are there?)

She was tall and blonde with brown eyes, though I prefer blue, and pink streaks in her…wait a minute. I looked back and forth between the new girl and Sadie. Freaky.

"Hey, Maya" Fang said nonchalantly. "I thought I told you to wait with Star."

"I-I can't…I-I don't…" she looked very confused for a second, then like she was concentrating very hard.

Suddenly her face brightened with realization.

"Someone's here to see you." I recognized that look. The freakishly older Sadie looking girl was possessed! I was getting ready to perform an exorcism (don't ask) when a creepily angelic little blond girl with floofy blond hair stepped out from behind her. Nico stopped his blabbering to see what we were all staring at, only to have his face turn white as a bleached papyrus scroll.

"A-Angel" the son of my arch-rival asked shakily.

What in the duat?


End file.
